


Dearest

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I had insomnia and I write this at 2 am, M/M, and might be more on the future, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: A paceful morning moment between Christophe and Aleksi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dudes.  
> This is my first fic of YOI.  
> It feactures my YOI oc Aleksi Laaksonen, a Finnish fashion designer that is supposed to be Chris BFF and probably more.  
> Some of you may not like canon/oc works, but I do find easier to write canon characters when I put them along someone familiar to me (do that makes sense?).  
> Give this a chance!  
> By the way I wrote this originally on spanish and translate it on Google, so there may be some fails.  
> Hope you guys like it!

_**Dearest, though you're the closest to my heart** _

_**Please do not ever ummm yeah ever say we'll part** _

Aleksi shuffled through the sheets, his legs intertwined with Christophe's only tangles. The song on the radio was not able to wake him up completely, neither that nice song nor the loudest mix of metal could, not after that night.

_**You scold, and you are so bold** _

_**Yes together ummm yeah our love will grow old** _

His arms were beneath his, fixed on his thin sides and his hands clasped on his back; Chris on the other hand had his hands delicately placed on his buttocks, joined in a tender embrace that a couple of friends should not use. But in their minds, there was no line separating that as another show of affection and trust, in the little world they composed there was not a single line.

_**You may-ay-ay-ay be a million miles away** _

_**Please believe me ummm yeah when you hear me say I love you, I love you** _

Chris's hands were warm on his cool skin by the winter breeze coming through the supposedly closed window. That breeze stirred the wooden shutters, making them clash between them, creating a peculiar tune that along with the voice of Buddy Holly sent him back to the arms of Morpheus, back into his arms.

_**Come on ho-oo-ome, keep me from these sleepless nights** _

_**Try my love again ummm yeah** _

-You are awake ¿Isnt _Leksi_?- His voice was deep and soft as a caress. His breath hit Aleksi’s face, smelled of mint, of alcohol. Aleksi did not bother to answer, he let out a sound that might be a yawn and buried his face in his chest, between the sheets. Chris whole body seemed to emit warmth and his heartbeat was yet another nana. It was as if everything was against him and wanted him to go back to sleep.

\- Leksi .- he called again. His hands tightened on the flesh of his buttocks, causing him to moan against the skin of his chest. His body then moved, almost lazily down, until his head was under Aleksi's, until his lips left a delicate kiss on his neck. The Finnish let out another sound, skimming the area of lust. He buried his nose in Chris's blond hair and inhaled deeply. It was such a familiar smell. His hands tightened more on the muscles of the Swiss's back, almost desperate to have him closer to him. It was not desperation, it was almost impossible not to want it close, body and soul. Chris planted chaste kisses at the birth of his neck, in the sweet line of his jaw, and finally in that little space between his neck and shoulder, that space that made him like mass in his arms. Aleksi then groaned louder, his body tensed and relaxed simultaneously, his erection brushing shamelessly at Chris's thigh and the heat that that man gave him began his slow assent in his belly. He felt his lips rise in a sly smile against the warm skin of his neck and his hot member cradling between his legs, ready when he was.-  _Bonjour mon amour_

_**I'm gonna treat You right, ummm yeah, I'm gonna treat you right** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Dearest by Buddy Holly
> 
> Edit: HEY! Its Casmo from the future! I want to say that I make a mistake, like hUGE and embarrasing mistake. You see all the times I wrote Chris on "native language" I thought that he speak swedish...cuz Swiss?? And after a while I look at what is the goddamn language on Switzerland. So yeah, my stupid little ass is editing all the swedish from all the fics to change it to french. So...yeah.


End file.
